onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Kyutai Panic Adventure!
Huh What are those? Are they confirmed crossovers? 17:32, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Hi, I created these pages. Anyway, these crossovers are real and I'm 100% sure of it. The problem is that they were held for a really limited time, lacking much information on the internet (The only footage that exists is of cameras, all uploaded to youtube). I was a member of the Dragon Ball Wikia and made a LONG research about it. I just didn't include all the information I had because I don't know much about the guidelines here. I did, however, contribute to its page in the Dragon Ball Wikia, so please check there for references and images http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Kyutai_Panic_Adventure! 17:50, November 9, 2013 (UTC) There are no actual references on either article. Delete it. SeaTerror (talk) 18:49, November 9, 2013 (UTC) What ? without any discussion or research beforehand ? Let's not go the "you don't have proof, so delete it right now", give me time to prove it before demanting it to be deleted, please. Ok, its my fault for not adding any reference beforehand (even thought I don't really have much idea on how to do it), but these crossoverss DO exist. The only problem is that they were both screened for a limited amount of time and footage of it only exists in low quality through cameras. First. Goku's page on the English Wikipedia (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Goku). "Goku regularly appears on Fuji TV. In 2003, Goku appeared in the interactive feature Kyutai Panic Adventure! (球体パニックアドベンチャー! Kyūtai Panikku Adobenchā!?, "Orb Panic Adventure!"), which was featured exclusively at the Fuji TV headquarters in the Kyutai (orb) section. In this, Freeza attacks a visiting tourist, blasting the orb section free from the rest of the Fuji TV building. Goku fights Freeza over the real life aqua city of Odaiba.[93][94] In 2004, a sequel called Kyūtai Panic Adventure Returns! (球体パニックアドベンチャーリターンズ! Kyūtai Panikku Adobenchā Ritānzu!?, "Orb Panic Adventure Returns!")was produced.[95]" In the event's (Odaiba Boken-ho) page on Japanese Wikipedia (http://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/お台場冒険王) its lists these specials as being screened at the 25 floor " 25F 球体展望室 *2003年〜2007年は、映像体感シアター「球体パニックアドベンチャー」（2007年は「妖怪パニックアドベンチャー」）と題し、5面マルチ映像を上映。 #2003年 ドラゴンボール・ワンピース・鉄腕アトムのコラボ #2004年 ドラゴンボール・ワンピース・こち亀のコラボ " Two short videos showing the screening http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CYmzjou2LMU http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2rH_ZjXJE_w Discussion at a Astro Boy forum ( http://www.astroboy-online.com/forums/showthread.php?t=7049 ) Also, a quick Google search using the crossovers japanese name ( 球体パニックアドベンチャー ) gives enough results for its existence too. If this is not enough, tell me and I can search for something more substantial. I remember the official site of Fuji TV used to list it. Edit: Sorry for the double edit, just something more I would like to take note Enel's own page here in this wikia mentions the crossover Kyutai Panic Adventure Returns!, in the section "Cameos and Crossovers" " Enel appeared in a Shonen Jump special, where he attacked Tokyo and Odaiba. Goku arrives to fight Enel and Luffy appears to help him. Luffy and Goku make an attack called "Gomu Gomu No Kame Hame Ha" and they defeat Enel. " PedroJJBA (talk) 20:04, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Obviously legitimate. Thanks for the addition. 04:35, November 10, 2013 (UTC)